Christmas and Misletoe
by Gallee
Summary: This is just a bamon Chrismas story. I was listening to a song that had the words mistletoe in it and this just came to me. Please read and review. This is just Bamon fluff.
1. Chapter 1

He and Stefan had spent the last 30 minutes decorating their house with mistletoe every doorway, closet shower, and room had at least 1 clipping of mistletoe.

Damon smirked, now to get him and Bonnie under one of them. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith arrived first and the Matt and Alaric.

They sat in the Salvatore's living room next to the tree. Giving each other the presents they brought each other. When it came to Damon having to give Bonnie's hers he asked her to come with him up to his room.

She blushed and asks, "What?" Damon just smirks and says, "You heard me. Come to my room with me, that's where your present is." He holds out his hand ignoring all the protests from Bonnie's friends.

Bonnie hesitantly takes his hand letting him haul her to her feet. She shoots everyone an apologetic look saying, "I'll be right back so wait for me."

She follows Damon to his room and he ushers her inside closing the door behind him making her swallow nervously. "What are we doing in here?" "To give you your present put first..." He pointed the the ceiling.

Bonnie's eyes widen a bit when she recognizes it as mistletoe. "What do you mean Damon? We can ignore tradition." he takes a step closer, "what if I don't want to." he then kissed her lightly at first but then it gradually turned into a passionate kiss.

They only stopped when they heard a meow. Bonnie looks up at Damon questioning. He just shrugs. She shrieks loudly and hugs him and if he wasn't a vampire she would have cracked rib. She scatters light kisses on his face until he pulls her back to his lips.

A knock on the door made Damon growl quietly, "What do you want?" Well we wanted You guys to come back you've been in there for ten minutes."

Bonnie interrupted him before he could swear and says, "We'll be right there." She picks up the all black kitten the had been rubbing against her legs a few seconds early. Damon could hear it purring as Bonnie held him making Bonnie's face light up.

Damon smiled and thought, 'She's definitely worth waiting for.' he then steers her toward the door to join the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone asked me to write another chapter for this story and because my brain came up with a plot when I saw that, here it is. Sorry it took me so long to post it.**

Everyone had gone home except Elena and Bonnie. They stayed up with Stefan and Damon roasting marshmallows in their fire. Bonnie's kitten sat in her lap purring up a storm as Damon and Bonnie stroked it.

At times Damon would make it so that their hands would touch making Bonnie blush. They were talking quietly to each other while Stefan and Elena snuggled closer together.

Eventually the couple excused themselves saying, "We're really tired, night guys." Bonnie nodded confirming she had heard them and turned back to Damon.

After awhile Damon asked. "Are you tired?" Bonnie shook her head, "Nope in fact I want to watch a movie. Do you have any funny romance movies?" "I think Stefan has some in his room. I'll go get them."

Bonnie smiled down at Blacky as Damon walked away. This kitten was proof that Damon cared. Not to mention that it came right after that kiss that had her swooning in his arms.

Bonnie smiled to herself and then Damon came back down with some movies. She grinned up at him, "Thank you Damon." "You're welcome little red bird."

She shifted through them and picked Holiday in Handcuffs. Damon picked Blacky off her lap and she put it in. When she turned back around Damon was sitting on the couch and she sat by him cuddling close to him and pet Blacky.

The movie was good Damon decided as he looked at Bonnie laughing, if only because it made her laugh. When the movie was over he looked down again and saw that Bonnie had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he picked her up in his arms and with Blacky following them walked to her room.

When he set her down Bonnie stirred and sleepily opened her eyes, "Damon?" "Yes little Bird?" "Stay please." "Of course." Bonnie grinned up to him and he thought 'what I would do to make sure she smiled like that every day.'

Bonnie put her head on his chest and then Blacky decided to curl up on his chest as well. She smiled up at him, "Damon. I love you." he smiled down at her. "I love you too Little Bird more then I'll ever be able to express, but I'll try." Bonnie smile faintly and let herself fall asleep.

**I know it's really short, but I hope you liked it. Please review. I can write bother chapter if you guys want, but I'm ok with ending it like this too. So whatever you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and yawned. She then looked over the body in the bed to look at the clock that read 3:26am. Frowning slightly she snuggled closer into Damon's side, deciding that she didn't want to be up just yet.

She had been laying there for a few minutes when her eyes shoot open and she bolts straight up. Blacky wasn't anywhere to be seen!

She looks at Damon who was somehow still sleeping and tried poking him. This didn't work so she resorted to shaking his shoulder frantically.

He lazily opened one eye to look at her but when he say her distraught state sat up and pulled her to his chest. "What's wrong Little Red Bird?"

She was shaking slightly as she replied, "I don't know where Blacky is. I woke up and he was gone." At this tears started to fall.

Damon put his chin on top of her head and said softly, "It's ok Bon Bon. He probably is just wandering the house. He'll be back."

She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes and said, "How do you know for sure?"

He smiles and kiss her forehead, "I know because I don't know anyone that could manage to stay away from you for long."

She smiled up at him and asks,"Even you?" Damon grin grows as he says, "Even me."

She wraps her arms around him tightly and they just lay there basking in each others warmth and comfort. Finally Bonnie asks, "Can we still look for him to make sure he's ok?"

Damon lowered his nose into her hair sniffing the intoxicating strawberry shampoo. "Of course Little Red Bird." Bonnie grinned up at him and kissed his cheek before jumping off the bed to turn on the light.

She could feel her heart start pounding in her chest frantically as more of his sculpted chest was revealed. He winked at he as he came closer and held out his hand.

Bonnie gulped and she could swear that his grin slightly. "Ar...Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" He smirks and says, "Is it bothering you?"

Bonnie's eyes move to his chest once more and somehow manages to say, "I...it's just... distracting." "Really? I never knew." She blushed slightly and said, "Just put a shirt on before i kiss you koala style."

"I personally think that's a great idea." Bonnie bits her lip and stares at him a few seconds before shaking her head. "We need to find Blacky." He puts on a shirt and then says, "Alright Little Bird let's go."

He holds her hand in his and together they start searching. It takes them only a few minutes of searching before they find him in on the couch licking his paws.

When he saw them he stopped and walked over to them. Damon watched as Bonnie scooped the kitten up into her arms and held him close.

She turned to look at Damon smiling so happily that it made his heart melt. At that moment it was only him and her. He strode toward her and pulled her into a searing kiss.

They only stopped because they heard a "Meowww" Damon and Bonnie pulled apart so Blacky wasn't pressed in between them.

The kitten gave them the most dignified look they had ever seen from a cat and jumped from Bonnie's arms.

Bonnie gazed after him for a second but a hand on her chin then directed Bonnie to look into Damon's eyes.

She was losing herself in his eyes when she said, "Thank you Damon. For everything." "It should be me who thank you Little Red Bird."

Bonnie's face scrunched up and asked, "Why?" "You saved me." With that he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

**Hope you guys liked it. =D special thank to everyone who has reviewed on these little chapters. I really love all the sweet reviews! **


End file.
